Halo
by rebelangel27
Summary: Bella is changed by Laurent- but discovers some mysterious things under the floorboard after her change. Based on the song Halo by Beyonce. Twilight series belongs to SM.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another attempt at fanfiction, guys. Please R&R. This is like one- tenth a song- fic, based off of Halo by Beyonce.

I was stunned with shock. Laurent bit me, and the giant wolves pulled him off of me. I couldn't even grasp the pain; I was still so freaked out. It eventually hit me, and it was all I could do not to scream out.

"Edward," I whispered.

I was aware that people were surrounding me, but only subconsciously. They were talking about me, quite obviously.

"We have to take her back, explain the rules. Or we kill her."

Days later, I arose from the pain and took my new form. The wolves quickly explained themselves, giving out the rules. I was only surprised to see Jacob there, but I couldn't care anymore. Someone had just given me immortality, and I didn't want it. I never thought that I wouldn't want this, but I don't. Not without Him. I couldn't do anything foolish, as He put it. So what would I do?

I guess Alice still liked me. Just because He doesn't love me anymore doesn't mean no one does. Maybe I could go back to them, and see Esme and Alice and everybody. No, I decided, it would hurt too much to see him and not be with him. So, I'm abandoned to this lifestyle forever, and forever alone?

So I walked from the wolves and collapsed, still in our meadow, and as memories overtook me, I began to shake with sobs, although no tears came. The wolves left all but one. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. He said nothing, but I received the message. It was the same as Ed- His- Be safe, don't do anything reckless.

He left, too.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

I wanted to go back to Charlie. I wanted to at least say good-bye. I quickly hunted a deer or two, and immediately ran to the house. Yes, running was exhilarating, but I didn't care at the moment. I held my breath the whole way there. I climbed in through my window and began to walk towards the door. I heard a barely noticeable creak coming from beneath my floorboards. I guess I hadn't noticed it before, but when I carefully pulled it up, there He was- or at least pictures of him, and my lullaby.

Most importantly there was a letter.

My Dearest Bella,

I love you. When it isn't good for you, even when I'm hurting you unintentionally, I love you. Remember always, that I do love you. Forget what I said, as you are my life. I've pulled my life away from me, and now I have nothing left. I left to protect you, from my family and myself. I'm not good for you, Bella. You have to understand that. I truly hope that if you ever find this letter you will have moved on. Not for my sake, for if it was, you would still be by my side, but for your own. I hope that you get married, and that you have children, that you grow old with your new love. Most of all I hope that you are happy. I don't want you to forget about me, but you have to. Bella, when you do find that person, love him with all your heart, because that's all anyone could ask for, ever.

Don't worry about me, as I know you may. It is true that I can never forget, but maybe it's better to remember.

I Love You, I Love You, I Love You,

Edward

For the second time in the last few days, I sobbed. What would he do if he knew what had happened? I began to pack my bags, carefully putting everything found under the floorboards into my backpack. Sadly, Charlie wasn't there, but he was never one for tears. I showered and changed, and then left out the window again, leaving a note for Charlie on my bed.

Dad-

I will never regret coming to live with you. You have given me so much, in so little time. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can't come back though. I urge you not to come looking for me. If you trust me as much as I think you do, you won't. Live, daddy, and even when it hurts, remember how much I still love you.

Bells

With that I left through the forest, running to Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

So I ran towards Alaska, to the Denali coven. I didn't know where Edward was, but all I knew was that he was somewhere suffering with me. I made it to Juneau very quickly, but finding the Denali's was the hard part. I eventually found them by asking around the local schools. I walked up the long pathway and then knocked on the heavy chestnut colored door. It opened to reveal a gorgeous tall strawberry blonde.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"My name is Bella Swan," I said. That was all she needed to hear, for she gasped and escorted me to a couch.

"But…. you're a vampire," she said confused.

"Laurent changed me," I replied in a whisper.

"Laurent? How could he? Is he alright?" she said in a blur.

"I don't know what became of him, some wolves attacked him after he bit me," I said. "Look, I didn't come here to tell you this. I need to know where the Cullen's are. Immediately. I need to find them. Just please, Tanya. Help me."

She sighed and paced around the room.

"I've been in love with Edward for a long time," she began. "Since the first time I met him. But I've seen the way he loves you. It doesn't even begin to compare to my love for him. I know you love him as much as he does you. I want you to know that you deserve him more than anyone."

I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't.

"So, last I heard they were living in Alabama. I hope you find them, and good luck."

With that I raced out the door, heading for Alabama. I could only feel the pain of being separated from him, the pain of not hearing him say he loved me for the longest time. I wanted him close, and that pushed me to run faster. I stopped and hunted once, just catching a quick elk. I was soon on my way yet again.

At last I was in Alabama. I headed towards the nearest phone book, holding my breath as people walked by. There they were, the Cullen's. According to my calculations, they were about 30 miles from here. I ran as quickly as possible towards the house.

I came upon it, and just by looking at the door I was filled with emotion. Fear and sadness, frustration and pain, were only a few of them. I slowly knocked the door and it opened wide to reveal the last person I expected to see.

"Rosalie?"

"Bella?"  
We stood there shocked for quite a while. Suddenly, Rosalie gasped and screamed, "EDWARD!!!"

I shrinked back in shock. I was sure he would be coming down the stairs, but then I realized that he would've been down here by now. I glanced at Rosalie curiously.

"You don't know, do you? Your funeral was yesterday. Everyone went, but I ran back after the service. Alice just called, and Edward's going to Italy."

"Funeral? ITALY? How could he? He… he can't!"

During my little rant Rosalie got on the phone and was now speaking with someone.

"No, Carlisle. She's right next to me. She's alive, a vampire."

They discussed for a while, and finally hung up. Rosalie glanced at me.

"Come on. We're going to Volterra."


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was long and relentless. I somehow managed to control my thirst. Whenever it became too much, I would think of how much Edward needs me, and how much I need him, not how much I needed blood. Rosalie quietly told me about the Volturi while I sat and listened. We seemed to stay elevated in the air for quite some time. After a while, I thought it would never end. I was proved wrong when we landed rather abruptly, and Rosalie and I ran out unusually fast. We drove as fast as we could to Volterra. Upon seeing the grand walls of the city, I immediately felt intimidated. We snuck in with a group of tourists, and we decided to follow them until we could stop in the shade. They led us in to a building, where we would've stopped, if Rosalie hadn't have pointed out the tour guide.

She had violet eyes, an odd color for a human, but that isn't what stopped us. She had pale, porcelain skin, with a distinctive face that was utterly unforgettable. She was obvious to us. A vampire.

So lightly that I could barely hear her, Rosalie murmered,"She could lead us straight to the source, so that we can find Edward and get out of here."

I nodded my head and we began to follow them again. We took a huge elevator downstairs and suddenly we were shuffled into a dark room. I listened very closely, and I could hear people speaking.

"He could've ruined us! He isn't heartbroken, he's insane!"

"He was merely trying to put himself nearest to the one he holds dearest," said a familiar voice, but it was too loud and urgent. It was Carlisle.

Rosalie and I ran towards the voices, and unnoticeably walked out of the prison we were in. We rushed towards the door, and upon opening it, we saw a horrible sight.

"EDWARD," I cried. I ran, sobbing tearlessly towards him and wrapped my arms around his spasming body. I turned towards the source, a young girl of maybe thirteen. She was smiling at him with eyes that burned into flames.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. She looked at me and laughed.

"So what are you going to about it?"

I screamed louder, "STOP!!"

Suddenly there was complete silence, and I bent over to check on him.

"Edward? Edward!?"

"B-bella?" his beautiful voice whimpered. I took a chance to actually look at him, his gorgeous bronze hair and his perfectly sculptured face. What I really wanted to see were his eyes, but he was panting, eyes closed, and still experiencing little seizures of pain.

"Now let's discuss this calmly," hushed Carlisle to an important-looking man. "We will leave and never bother you again."

"I only agree to this because you are my friend... not one more mistake, Carlisle."

And so they left the room, leaving Carlisle and Edward alone with me.

"Edward? Son? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm… so thirsty…" Edward whispered.

Carlisle picked him up effortlessly and we went to the back of the building, where an actual private jet awaited us, with the rest of the Cullens onboard. While Carlisle tended to Edward, I sat and waited. Everyone took their turns hugging me and telling me how much they missed me, but even as a vampire I couldn't concentrate, not with Edward in the room beside me.

I began to cry, sans the tears. It was so embarrassing, but I just couldn't hold it in.


End file.
